


(shifting eyes and vacancy vanished when i saw your face) all i can say is i was enchanted to meet you

by inlovewithimpossibility



Series: cerys' quarantine and chill fics [5]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Cinderella Elements, F/M, Fluff, Island but No Arrow, Modern Fairytale AU, Pining, Quarantine and Chill Fic Drive (Arrow TV 2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23450479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inlovewithimpossibility/pseuds/inlovewithimpossibility
Summary: Oliver Queen has been floating through life since he got back from 5 years on a deserted island but one encounter with a mystery beauty sparks something in him. Until all he's left with is a name and a fallen bracelet.
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Series: cerys' quarantine and chill fics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667249
Comments: 57
Kudos: 219
Collections: Quarantine and Chill Fic Drive 2020





	(shifting eyes and vacancy vanished when i saw your face) all i can say is i was enchanted to meet you

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, this is for the Quarantine and Chill Fic Drive prompt 'fairytale' and takes place in a universe where the Gambit goes down and Oliver is stranded on Lian Yu but it is a desert island and he doesn't become the Arrow. Hope you enjoy and please let me know if you do by leaving a kudos and/or comment. They make my day!

Oliver is so done with this party.

To be honest, he’s done with partying altogether.

Since his time on the island, the loud, thumping bass of a club is becoming less and less an environment he wants to find himself in. There are too many people brushing up against him and it sets his teeth on edge. He spent too much time alone on that island that, even after almost a year of being home, large crowds are still entirely uncomfortable. He’d much rather be at home alone, working out, or catching up on the time he’s missed with his mother and baby sister.

Tommy had looked at him so hopefully, however, when he suggested a 4th of July party at the club they’ve opened together over the past year. Oliver’s contributions have been purely monetary and a bit of overseeing the business model but it’s really Tommy’s passion project. Oliver has been juggling it with training at Queen Consolidated so that he can fulfill his father’s dying wish and take over the family legacy one day.

The look on Tommy’s face had meant that Oliver found himself agreeing to the party, even though he’d rather be anywhere else. From his spot on the balcony, he watches Tommy in the middle of the dance floor.

His best friend is, as ever, the center of attention, charming the numerous people around him, men and women alike. Oliver cannot help but chuckle as he watches Tommy, smiling in that way that has gotten him out of trouble since he was a child. He’s made for this kind of environment, thrives on the attention and Oliver cannot begrudge him that, he just wishes Tommy could realize that Oliver’s outgrown it.

“Now I don’t think that’s an expression anyone should be wearing in a club on the 4th of July.”

The sound of a soft, feminine voice makes him jump and Oliver turns to see a small blonde stood a few feet away. She’s leaning against the railing of the balcony, smirking at him with a perfectly quaffed eyebrow raised and Oliver has to blink a few times as he takes her in.

She’s _gorgeous._

Her blonde hair falls in natural curls around her head, clipped back with a red clip in a very holiday-appropriate style. Her eyes are a bright shade of blue, sparkling in the low light of the club and highlighted by her natural makeup. She’s dressed more modestly than most of the women in the club but her blue and white dress clings to her body, highlighting her curves and stopping mid-thigh to reveal her tanned and toned legs, emphasized the pair of strappy red heels winding around her feet.

Oliver is shocked by his immediate reaction to this woman. He’s been abstinent since the Gambit went down; there was no one on the island and since he’s been back, no one has turned his head enough to draw him out of his own mind.

So the fact that this random blonde woman has him concentrating on the way her red painted lips curve into a beautiful smile as she regards him utterly baffles Oliver.

“That one’s not much better.” She comments with a chuckle, walking a few paces closer.

“Hi.” Oliver finds himself bumbling out, frowning at her slightly. He’s so confused by his reaction to her that he’s sort of forgetting how to talk.

The woman seems to find it funny, however, chuckling in a wonderfully melodic way, before she tilts her head and smiles, those red lips curving delicately again. “Hi.”

“I’m Oliver Queen,” Oliver tells her, blinking as he realizes what he’s said. He’s still not quite over the fog in his brain, although it is beginning to clear slightly.

“Oh, I know who you are, you’re Mr. Queen.” The woman jokes, her voice a breath of fresh air as she adds a dramatic tone to her last two words. It makes Oliver smile, something that doesn’t come too naturally anymore.

“No, Mr. Queen was my father.” He corrects her and she frowns, regarding him with that tilted head once more before she takes a deep breath.

“Right, but he’s dead. I mean he drowned but you didn’t. Which means you can stand in your club on the 4th of July and listen to some random girl who approached you babble, _which_ will end in three, two, one…”

It’s odd, Oliver’s sure that any other girl _babbling_ at him like that would totally put him off. She brought up not only his father’s death, but the incredibly tragic way the world believes it happened, but Oliver’s not running for the hills.

Instead, he’s _smiling._

There’s just something so incredibly genuine about this woman, it’s remarkably endearing.

“Do you have a name, random girl who approached me?” He finds himself asking and his smile only grows as her lips form a surprised ‘o’.

“Felicity.” She tells him with a wide smile and Oliver chuckles at just how perfect a name that is for this sunbeam of a human.

“Pleasure to meet you, Felicity.” Oliver smiles with a nod and she nods back, a moment of silence passing between the two of them as their smiles melt into something a little softer. Oliver feels his stomach flutter as his eyes lock onto her sparkling blue ones until all too soon, she turns to look at the dance floor below.

“So, if you don’t mind my asking, what are you doing up here when the party’s done there?” Felicity questions, sliding slightly closer to Oliver and he finds himself having to resist sliding his hand across to touch hers.

“I could ask you the same question.” Oliver counters and she turns to smirk at him, raising an eyebrow. It breaks into a smile in a few seconds and Oliver finds himself chuckling once more.

_What is this woman doing to him?_

“Maybe I got distracted by the mysterious man on the balcony. I hate mysteries, they bug me. They need to be solved.” Felicity tells him, narrowing her eyes at him as if she could solve him with a mere look.

“I’m not very easily solvable I’m afraid.” He replies with a shrug but Felicity just gasps in a fake way, her frown turning back into that endearing smile.

“Oh, you’re broody too!” She teases but instead of the annoyance Oliver knows he would usually feel, he finds himself shaking his head with an affectionate smile. 

“Clubs aren’t really my scene anymore,” Oliver tells her after a long sigh and Felicity turns to look at him with that frown back on her face.

“Seems like an interesting business venture then.” Felicity comments, gesturing to the club around them. Oliver freezes, knowing she’s right, and he finds his eyes drawn back to where Tommy is still working the floor with his excellent manner.

“You’ve never done something for a friend?” He questions after a beat, looking back at Felicity to see her eyes far softer as she looks between Tommy and him with a soft smile.

“Touché.”

“So what really brings you up here?” Oliver asks after another moment of smiles passing between them. He’s confessing things far quicker than he’d like, far more than he has to anyone since he’s been back, and he’s grateful to move the spotlight off of him for just a moment. Felicity just shrugs, turning to lean against the railing, and she crosses her arms over her stomach with a small smile.

“Clubs aren’t particularly my scene either and like I said, I’m drawn to anomalies.” She tells him, looking at him again and Oliver chuckles at her use of such mathematical language.

“You want to analyze me?” He teases, narrowing his eyes jokingly at her but she matches him immediately, leaning in.

“What tells you I’m not already doing it?” She counters with a matching smirk to his own. They both lean in until they’re inches apart and Oliver takes a deep breath, having to resist the urge to kiss those perfect lips right there and then.

He pulls back instead, trying to get his breath back under control, and he catches a slightly disappointed look cross Felicity’s face before she schools it. Feeling immediately guilty, he smiles and nudges her elbow with his hand, trying to not gasp at the feeling of her soft skin under his fingers. “Go on then, what do you have? Am I a lone ranger, a tall, dark, and mysterious loner?”

Felicity gives him a slightly admonishing look before she shakes her head, taking a deep breath as she looks him over. She almost slinks back into herself, her torso concaving.

“No, I think you’re still trying to figure out how you fit back into the world.”

Oliver blinks. That’s such a sympathetic take on the small pieces of his character he’s seen so far, and it’s not like anything that anyone has said to him since he’s been back.

“Oh?” He questions, finding himself wanting her to elaborate and Felicity smiles softly, her eyes holding so much affection and warmth.

“Five years alone on a desert island has to change a person but you got back and everyone just expected you to be the same. Open a club with your friend to symbolize your old partying days, take a job at your family’s company to honor your father’s legacy but you’re still not sure the person you are inside now understands any of it.”

Oliver freezes where he’s stood.

Almost a year back in Starling City and no one has ever understood exactly why he’s been so insular. Then this random woman in the club breaks him apart perfectly in less than five minutes of speaking to him.

He can’t quite believe what’s happening.

“I’m sorry. That was probably too far. You don’t have to tell me if I’m right or not.” Felicity tells him, tilting her head sympathetically, clearly taking his shock for annoyance.

“No, um… you are. Truth be told, I’m not sure I know _who_ I am anymore, but playing the part at least keeps everyone else happy.” Oliver tells her, her immediate empathetic understanding of him inspiring an unprecedented candor in him. He glances back down at Tommy, thinking of how seeing him so happy and in his element makes him think that this is worth it, no matter how uncomfortable it may make him.

“It must be lonely though,” Felicity speaks softly, her voice quiet yet sweet and Oliver smiles at her with a shrug.

“I’m used to lonely.”

Something sparks in her eyes and she reaches for his hand. Oliver is too caught up in how her hand seems to fit perfectly in his that her tugging him along to the stairs jolts him.

“Where are we going?” He asks with a frown but Felicity merely smiles a dazzling smile back at him over her shoulder and he feels immediately safe.

“Outside. Neither of us like clubs after all.” She states as if it’s the most simple thing in the world and Oliver thinks it just might be if the words are coming from her mouth.

He lets her lead him down the stairs and through the crowd of people until they break out into the fresh air of the night. A warm summer rain is falling onto the streets which are starkly empty as Felicity continues to lead him away from the crowd of people still queuing attempting to get into the guest list only party.

“Rain in July?” Felicity asks as she looks up to the sky with a frown. Oliver is entirely too aware of the fact that her hand is still clasped in his own.

“That’s Starling City for you. My sister says Central City stole all the sun.” Oliver smirks, looking down at Felicity to see her eyes lingering on the middle of the street where the rain is falling heavily. They’re still covered by the awning on the club so aren’t under the full strength of the rain but Oliver is very conscious of how much bare skin Felicity’s outfit reveals. “Are you cold?”

“Nope. C’mon.” Oliver’s shocked as she steps out from the awning and into the road, tugging on their still connected hands to pull him after her.

“How much have you had to drink?” Oliver laughs but he lets her pull him into the road nonetheless.

“One gin and tonic and that was hours ago. Haven’t you ever just let loose? It’s a lot of fun, I promise you.” She sets that wide grin on him again and Oliver blinks as the rain begins to cloud his vision. It’s hammering down around them, soaking through his shirt and Felicity’s dress.

“Can’t I just take your word for it?” He asks with a disbelieving laugh as his eyelashes grow heavy with the droplets on them.

“Nope.”

“Well, what do we do now?” Oliver questions as they stand in the middle of the empty road, rain hammering around them. Oliver’s hair sticks to his forehead but all he can do is stare at Felicity with a smile as he waits for her answer.

“You let loose.”

Before Oliver knows it, Felicity has grabbed his other hand and is spinning him around in a circle. A laugh bubbles through him and mixes with Felicity’s light and melodic laughter to create a cacophony in their own small rain bubble. He feels himself begin to get dizzy but he just concentrates on Felicity’s bright blue eyes sparkling through the rain.

They both run out of breath and slow to a stop, both of them grinning like maniacs at one another. Felicity stumbles a little, obviously dizzy, and Oliver reaches out to catch her. He just means to steady her but the fabric of her dress has gotten incredibly slippery in the rain and he ends up tugging her close.

He hears her gasp loud and clear, despite the hammering sound of the rain around them and Oliver finds himself staring down into those eyes that have captivating him since he first saw them. A few pieces of her hair are sticking to her face, blocking his view and he can see Felicity squinting in the rain as well. Unable to help himself, he reaches out and brushes it back behind her ear. His fingers dig into her wet curls and Felicity blinks up at him in such an endearing way, her eyelashes laden with droplets of rain.

There’s a moment of tension that passes between them, both of them relaxing as the tension fully leaves both of their bodies. He’s baffled by the way this woman has completely shifted his worldview in such a short time of knowing her and as he stares down into her eyes, he’s baffled to find that he thinks he’d be comfortable here for a long time.

_Briiiiiiing._

_Briiiiiiiinnnnnggggg._

The moment is interrupted by the loud sound of a phone ringing and Felicity’s eyes widen, jumping back from his embrace with a shocked expression. “Oh frack!” She mumbles, reaching into a pocket Oliver hadn’t even noticed to answer her phone. “Hello?”

“Felicity, where the hell are you?” Oliver’s still stood close enough to her to hear the voice on the other end of the line. He recognizes it as a female voice and watches as Felicity winces. Oliver figures it must be a friend that she came with.

“I’m outside,” Felicity answers truthfully, looking up at Oliver with a sheepish expression. He feels incredibly awkward, unsure of what to do, and he finds himself just standing there as he listens in on her conversation.

“Outside?! Are you okay?”

“I’m fine, Caitlin. Just wanted some air.”

“Okay, well Iris is done, she wants to go home. Are you ready to go?”

“Yeah. I’ll meet you by the door.”

“Alright, see you in a second.”

Felicity hangs up the phone and takes a deep breath, looking up at him with a guilty look.

“You gotta go?” Oliver asks her simply, not wanting her to feel guilty. She’s made his night magical, no matter how brief their time together was, and he knows he’s going to remember this for a very long time to come.

“I gotta go.” She winces, looking up at him with sad eyes. Oliver knew it was coming but his heart still sinks. He looks down at her, makeup smudged across her face from the rain and her wet hair stuck to her cheeks, and all he can do is grin like an idiot.

“Thank you for helping me let loose.” He tells her, gesturing to the state both of them are in and Felicity giggles, wiping her wet hair away from her mouth.

“It’s a good look on you.” She grins and Oliver chuckles. Their eyes lock one last time and Oliver’s widen as she steps close to him and rises onto her toes. Her soft lips brush against his cheek, planting a firm kiss to the slope of his face and Oliver feels the spot burn as she pulls away.

She gives him a soft smile with a delightful blush burning against her cheeks before she rushes off. As she pulls away, Oliver feels his pants pull and he looks down to see a silver bracelet go tumbling to the ground. It must have gotten caught when she got close to kiss him and Oliver bends to pick it up but by the time he looks up, Felicity is gone.

He looks down at the bracelet in his hand, a dainty silver chain with a small Star of David in the center, and frowns. Not half an hour ago, he was feeling so stuck and confused, and now he’s sat in a squat in the middle of the road, staring at the bracelet of a girl who just flipped his world on his head.

The bright lights of headlights startle Oliver back into the real world and Oliver darts out the road, tucking the bracelet into his pocket. He rushes back around to the entrance of the club, hoping to catch Felicity so that he can at least give her the bracelet back, but he reaches the door just as he watches a cab with a soaked blonde head in the back pull away.

He’s left standing there, rain still pouring around him with a bracelet burning a hole in his pocket and a girl burned on his brain and heart.

* * *

It takes Oliver a full day to decide to do something.

He tells himself that it’s because he wants Felicity to get her bracelet back but he can’t deny that it’s also quite a bit to do with the fact he can’t get the image of Felicity’s smile out his mind.

It’s an odd feeling. He hasn’t thought about girls at all since he’s been back and before the island, it was always a far more superficial feature but Felicity’s smile… it’s just so warming and endearing and a wonderful indicator of her beautiful heart that he had a glimpse of last night.

That image is what finds him back at the club around midday with a coffee in one hand for his best friend as a bribe.

“What do you want? You never bring me coffee.” Tommy immediately says when he spots him in the door to their shared office and Oliver snorts, pushing off the frame and walking over to his friend.

“Do you have the guestlist from last night?” He questions, figuring there’s no point in beating around the bush when Tommy’s seen through his plan anyway.

“I do. Hang on.” His friend answers, taking a long sip of the offered coffee before he searches around on his desk for a moment. He pulls a folder from underneath his laptop with a smile and hands it over. “There you are.”

Oliver greedily opens the folder, his eyes scanning the list of names to find Felicity. “She’s not on here. How is she not on here?” He asks desperately when his search turns up futile. He looks over it five times in total but there’s not one Felicity on the list.

“Who’s not on there?” Tommy questions, his brow furrowed deeply as he looks over the desk at Oliver in confusion.

“This girl… no, this woman… she… God, Tommy. She was incredible.” Oliver sighs, slumping down into the chair in front of the desk. Tommy looks over at him with a dubious raised eyebrow, letting out a scoff at Oliver’s posture.

“I think you had a bit too much to drink last night, buddy,” Tommy tells him with a shake of his head but Oliver shakes his head, sitting up as he implores Tommy.

“Tommy, I didn’t have a drop. This woman, she just…” He trails off with a sigh. He finds himself totally unable to find a single word to sum up everything that’s wonderful about Felicity. There’s just too much.

Tommy frowns, tilting his head as he looks at Oliver, and his amused expression turns to shock. “Ollie, I haven’t seen you like this since… actually, I’ve never seen you like this. Even before the island, you never cared enough to pine.”

“Trust me, Tommy, I don’t know what’s happening either,” Oliver replies with a long sigh and Tommy’s eyebrows rise quickly.

“Do you have a name?” His best friend asks as he settles into his chair behind the desk and opens up his laptop.

“Felicity,” Oliver answers, unable to stop the smile that spreads across his face. He still thinks it’s such a perfect name for someone with as much pure light that Felicity exudes.

“Any other information?” Tommy asks, looking at Oliver with a dubious look once more.

“No, apart from the fact that she was the most wonderful person I’ve ever met.”

“Damn, she got you good.” Tommy comments and Oliver sends him an admonishing look, making his friend start typing on his laptop. “There’s no Felicity on the list, are you sure it was her name? She didn’t lie?”

Oliver thinks for a moment. It’s a classic move, one that Oliver himself used extremely often before the island, but as he thinks of Felicity and how genuine their connection was, he simply knows that it’s not the case. “No, she wasn’t like that.”

“Well, it’s possible she came as a plus one with someone.” Tommy offers as a possible solution but it’s clear from the look on his face that he knows it’s a pretty crummy one.

“Damn it.” Oliver sighs, sitting back in the chair and feeling the bracelet continuing to burn that hole in his pocket.

* * *

Tommy tries his hardest over the next few days to make Oliver feel better. It’s a very Tommy approach, suggesting a lot of partying and drinking, but Oliver finds himself most nights lying in his bed in the mansion and staring at the bracelet.

He can’t get Felicity out his head.

Every time he closes his eyes he sees her and he swears he can still feel her hand in his. His cheek still tingles from her kiss when he thinks of her and he can’t believe that he has so little information about her.

He’s all but given up over a week later when he arrives back at the mansion after checking in with Tommy at the club once he finished at QC. He’s heading down the hallway towards the kitchen to grab some food when the door to Walter’s office opens and the girl he’s been pining over for more than a week appears in front of him.

“Felicity!” He states in total shock and she spins, a similar surprised expression crossing her face.

She looks entirely different than she did at Verdant but no less beautiful. Her natural blonde curls are pulled back into a sensible ponytail and her bright blue eyes sparkle behind two-toned glasses. She’s dressed in professionally appropriate attire but there’s a hint of her bright personality in the cobalt blue color of her dress and the fuchsia of her heels. She smiles that same bright smile at him and Oliver’s convinced for a moment she might be a figure of his imagination.

“Oliver!” She responds in kind and it’s only as she begins to walk towards him that Oliver’s brain clicks that she’s really here.

“It’s you… here… in my house…”

“Oh! I was dropping something off with Mr. Steele. He’s asked me to be a consultant on his newest project.” Felicity jumps, gesturing back to the office with a sheepish smile and Oliver frowns, completely unable to believe that they apparently have such a close connection.

“You work at QC?” He questions in utter disbelief and she fidgets slightly awkwardly where she’s stood, grasping her elbow with her other hand.

“I do.” She tells him with a sheepish smile but Oliver just smiles at her, his shock melting into sheer happiness. It reminds him of the trinket he’s been carrying in his pocket all week.

“I um… I’ve been looking for you.” He tells her and she frowns, tilting her head in the same way she did that night.

“You have?” She questions, her voice quiet and clearly confused.

“You dropped your bracelet that night. I wanted to make sure it got back to you.” He explains as he digs the bracelet out of his pocket and hands it over.

Felicity’s face immediately lights up, taking it with glee and taking care as she clasps it back around her wrist. “Oh, thank you so much! I thought for sure I’d lost this!”

“It seemed like it might be important to you,” Oliver tells her with a soft smile and she looks up at him with a soft smile and kind eyes.

“It is, it belonged to my Savta... my grandmother.” She explains with such a soft expression that Oliver feels his heart clench slightly.

“Well, I’m glad it got back to you,” Oliver tells her honestly and, as her eyes light up once more and she grins at him, he feels a surge of confidence. He doesn’t want to feel like he has for the past week ever again so taking his shot feels imperative. “Listen, Felicity, I wasn’t _only_ looking for you to give you the bracelet.”

“You weren’t?” Felicity questions with a frown, looking up at him with curiosity.

“No, I… I had a lot of fun with you the other night.”

Oliver’s hope flares as Felicity’s frown switches to that wide, sparkling smile that dazzles him all over again. “I did too.” She confesses in such a sweet manner that Oliver feels entirely confident as he asks his question.

“I was wondering if you maybe wanted to go to dinner with me?”

“As in a date?” Felicity counters with a blush brushing its way across her cheeks.

“As in a date,” Oliver confirms and his heart flutters at the same time as his stomach flips when Felicity grins at him with a nod.

“I would love to.”

Their eyes lock, a spark passing between them, and even though Oliver knows this is so young and fresh, he can also feel that this is the start of something huge, something that’s going to change his life.

They both jump as a door opens and Walter leaves his office, turning to see the two of them stood there with surprise on his face before his shock turns into a smile. “Oh, Oliver! I see you’ve met Felicity Smoak!”

“We’ve actually already met,” Felicity tells Oliver’s step-father, glancing back at Oliver with a tentative smile.

“Excellent! You remember that project I was telling you about, Oliver? Our revolutionary new tablet that I want you to take the lead on?” Walter questions and Oliver frowns, nodding his head.

“I remember.”

“Well, Felicity is going to be our main technical mind on it all so the two of you will be working together,” Walter reveals, smiling down at Felicity with a look of parental pride that Oliver is proud to say he’s been on the receiving end of more and more.

“Oh.” Felicity comments simply but when she looks up at Oliver, it’s with a shy smile and excitement in her eyes. Oliver feels that same excitement bubbling within him at the thought of getting to work with Felicity too. After the despair of the past week, the concept of all this is a little hard to process.

Walter’s phone rings, distracting them all, and the tall Brit frowns at his screen before he looks between the two of them apologetically. “This is important, I’m so sorry. Oliver, would you mind seeing Felicity out?”

“Of course not,” Oliver confirms with a warm smile, honestly grateful at the chance to be alone with Felicity once more. Walter gives them both warm smiles before he heads back into his office and Oliver smiles at Felicity, the two of them simply staring at each other for a moment before they begin to walk to the doorway.

“I suppose we’re going to be seeing a lot of each other then, Mr. Queen.” Felicity teases as they reach the door and Oliver chuckles, looking down at her with eyes dancing with mirth.

“I’m very much looking forward to it, Miss Smoak.” He replies softly and her smile melts into something softer.

“Do you have your phone on you?” She questions suddenly and Oliver frowns but hands the device over. He watches as she somehow bypasses his lock and types something in before turning the screen around to show him that she’s added herself as a contact. “My number.”

“I’ll text you,” Oliver promises, trying not to show how excited the concept of having Felicity’s number in his phone makes him.

“You better,” Felicity smirks with a mock glare which she manages to hold for all of two seconds before she steps close, rises onto her toes and presses her lips to his cheek in the exact same spot as she did previously.

This time, however, as Oliver opens the door for Felicity to leave, their eyes lingering on each other for as long as possible, he doesn’t feel the despondent panic of something slipping away from him faster than he can catch it.

Instead, he’s filled with hope and that same calm that Felicity instilled in him the other night. And for the first time in a very long time, he’s looking forward to what the future may hold. 


End file.
